MY HEART AND SOUL
by Assassin-chan
Summary: I will using the original story of Naruto but I will be changing of couple of things in it. There will be OCs that are mine and some pairings also love crushes in the story. Rated T but will have some Rated M scenes as well. Please enjoy on read this story and don't forget to review/comment or put an opinion on it! ( :D)


Assassin-Chan: This is my first Naruto Fan-Fiction Story and so I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto: Also Assassin-Chan doesn't own me or my show~~

Assassin-Chan: I wish I did own it ~~ (T^T) Also Please review,comment or put an opinion on this story, at the end of chapter!

Assassin-Chan & Naruto: Now... on with the story, Believe it!

* * *

**MY HEART AND SOUL -PROLOGUE- **

"Tsubasa-Nii, this way before they come."

A little girl(age 7) with long orange hair, ruby red eyes, tan skin, and wearing a long large t-shirt; said to her boy version twin. Both of them ran, hand in hand, through the forest while they ran away from the people who were chasing them.

"Sora-Nee, watch out!"

Tsubasa yelled to his twin sister as both of them ducked down to the ground as Kunais were thrown towards them.

"There you two are."

"Now, it wasn't nice to run away from me."

Sora and Tsubasa stared at the two males; one with white hair and glasses then then the other one with long black hair and very pale skin. Both of them took a few steps back as the two males walked closer towards them. Then they started to run again through the forest but stopped as they got to the edge of a cliff.

"You two are such naughty children to run away from me, again, and naughty children need to be punished."

Tsubasa and Sora tighten their grips on each others' hand.

"If you come with us now, I promise not to give a harsh punishment to the both of you."

The male with long black hair smiled after what he said to Tsubasa and Sora. Sora looked over the edge of the cliff then look towards her brother, who seemed to have the same idea that she had.

"GO TO HELL!"

The twins yelled towards the two males and jumped off the edge of the cliff while still keeping their grip on each others' hands.

"Damn, I'll get those two again soon."

Then the two males left after the twins jump off the cliff. As the twins jumped off the cliff, which was twenty feet high, they landed inside the rushing current of a river. They tried to swim through the rushing current of the river, but couldn't, until both of them got a hold of a huge rock.

"Tsubasa-Nii, I can't hold my grip on the rock."

"Sora-Nee, just hold on a bit longer."

Tsubasa saw Sora losing her grip on the rock.

"Sora-Nee, grab my hand."

While Sora tried to grab his hand, she lost her grip on the rock and got carried away by the rushing current.

"Sora-Nee!"

"Tsubasa-Nii!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three days since Sora and Tsubasa have been separated. Sora wandered aimlessly through a dirt road that she didn't know where it lead to but still walk on the road. She was tired, hungry, wounded, and in pain. She stopped walking, looked up, and saw the gates of Konoha then passed out in front of the gates.

"hey, what's that at the gate?"

"It looks like a body."

"Oh man...It's a kid, what do we do?"

"Let's tell the third Hokage and quick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Konoha's hospital, the third Hokage watch the sleeping child on the hospital bed. He started to about what happen yesterday, while waiting

for the little girl to wake up.

_'Poor child, I wander what happen to her that gave her those wounds. Not only that she also has a sealing mark on her, she a host like Naruto then.'__  
_

Then the third Hokage notice the little girl waking up and staring at him with a frighten look on her face.

"Don't worry little one, there's nothing that can hurt you now."

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"Well little one; I'm Hirozen Sarutobi and the Third Hokage of Konoha. Would you please tell me your name, little one?"

The little girl looked at the Third Hokage with a calm expression and felt that she could give all her trust to him.

"My name is Sora."

"Well then Sora, I like to talk to you about something and some questions as well."

A few days later; Sora, with her new clothes that are a dark grey shorts and a teal T-shirt, was quietly following the Third Hokage while looking around the area as they walk into the Ninja Academy. The Third Hokage stopped walking in front of a classroom door; the classes didn't start until a hour later.

"Wait here, Sora, I'm going to talk to your teacher."

Sora nodded her head as a yes then the Third Hokage walked into the classroom and got notice by the brown hair instructor.

"Ah! Hokage-Sama, What can I do for you?"

"Hello Iruka-San, I'm here to bring you a new student."

"A new student?"

Iruka tilts his head in confusion as he saw the Third Hokage bringing in a girl with long orange hair with ruby red eyes and tan skin, looking at him.

"Iruka-san, this is Sora, she'll be in your class starting today."

Iruka crouch down to Sora's height and started to introduce himself to her.

"Hello Sora, I'm Iruka Umino and starting today, I'm going to be your teacher from now on."

"..."

"Uh..."

Iruka just sweat dropped as he didn't get a reply from Sora, who just stares at him with a deadpanned look on her face. The Third Hokage watched was going on and decided to explain some things to Iruka about Sora.

"Iruka-san, I need to talk to you outside the classroom for a bit. Sora, wait here until we come back."

Sora nodded as a yes and waited for them in the classroom while they went outside of the classroom to talk about something.

"Iruka-san, What I'm about to talk to you is confidential and about Sora."

"Okay, Hokage-sama."

"Good."

Then the Third Hokage started telling Iruka about Sora and that she is a host of a Jinchuuriki, like Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the ninja academy started classes and the students came walking into their classroom also taking their seats. All the students were talking to each other in groups. But then their conversations came to an end as their teacher started talking to them.

"Class quiet down."

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei."

"Okay then I have a announcement to make...we're having a new student joining the class, starting today."

The whole class started talking to each about how the new student is going to act or how the person will look like or if the new student is going to be a boy or girl. Iruka went out of the class and brought in Sora into the classroom, who hold on to Iruka's pant, while staring at the whole class. The whole class stopped talking and stared at Sora while she and Iruka entered the class. Sora looks at Iruka, while letting go of his pant, then look back to the class and started introducing herself to the class.

"My name is Sora, Please treat me well."

A few hours later it was recess time, Sora was watching the kids playing at the sidelines on top of a little hill while noticing a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was walking over to her then stopped walking in front of her and started introducing himself.

"Hi; I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the future hokage of Konoha, believe it!"

Naruto smiled brightly at Sora after what he said and Sora thought Naruto was weird person at first. For some strange reason, she can't help but feel that Naruto was a person she could trust completely plus she couldn't help but smiled at Naruto and started to introduce herself.

"Hello, Naruto-San, I'm Sora... "


End file.
